Le Cri de la Louve
by Queen-Mebd
Summary: Mina, jeune louve, s'installe en ville après 18 ans d'enfermement dans le manoir familial. Accompagnée de son père et de son chien, parviendra-t-elle à s'adapter sa nouvelle vie?
1. Chapter 1

_Là où tout commence:_

_Elle avait mal...Les spasmes secouaient son corps, et pourtant, elle savait que c'était fini. La pleine Lune venait de se terminer, elle souffla de soulagement. Elle n'aimait pas ses périodes durant lesquelles elle restait enfermée dans le sous-sol. Être une louve était parfois bien lourd à supporter et pourtant, elle le faisait sans broncher...Elle avait été mordue peu après sa naissance et son pouvoir ne s'était réveillé que quelques années plus tard, après avoir senti que maintenant il pouvait se développer sans craindre de tuer son hôte. Elle reposait là, sur le sol, attendait un peu avant de mouvoir son corps. Pour peu, elle aurait pu s'endormir à même le sol, s'il n'était pas entré dans la pièce sombre et humide._

__Comment tu vas?_  
><em>_Comme une pauvre carcasse abandonné par les corbeaux.<em>  
><em>_T'as toujours eu beaucoup d'humour.<em>  
><em>_Il en faut bien pour supporter tout ça. Tu m'aides?<em>

_Il s'approcha d'elle, regarda rapidement l'état général de son corps et finalement la pris dans ses bras avant de la remonter aux étages supérieur de la grande demeure._

__Dans quel état t'es-tu encore mis..._  
><em>_Comme si c'était de ma faute!<em>  
><em>_On sait tous les deux que tu n'y es pour rien.<em>

_Il l'allongea sur le lit avant de la déshabiller délicatement, la faisant grimacer quand le sang avait déjà commencer à coaguler._

__Je suis désolé._  
><em>_Je sais, mais si tu pouvais faire vite...<em>  
><em>_Bien sûr.<em>

_Il termina de lui retirer ses vêtements rapidement avant d'entreprendre de la soigner, une tache qui n'était pas facile pour lui._

__Et voilà. Je vais te laisser dormir un peu._  
><em>_Papa?<em>  
><em>_Oui?<em>  
><em>_Tu veux bien rester un peu et me lire la suite?<em>

_Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près du lit de sa fille et entama la lecture du « Petit Chaperon Rouge », veillant à ce qu'elle s'endorme sans trop de problème. Il arrêta sa lecture trois pages plus tard, finalement le sommeil était venu plus rapidement que d'habitude, la pleine lune avait été rude ce mois-ci, et pire était son état lors de la lune Rousse. Il ferma le livre en cuir, le posa sur la table de chevet, lui embrassa le front et quitta la chambre sans un bruit._

__Tu crois qu'elle est prête pour franchir nos murs?_  
><em>_Elle ne le sera jamais si on ne la laisse pas faire ses propres erreurs.<em>  
><em>_Mais...<em>  
><em>_Arrête! Je sais qu'elle a besoin de faire ses propres souvenirs, ses propres fautes...Elle est ma <em>_fille._  
><em>_Et c'est aussi ma Petite-fille.<em>  
><em>_Je ne la forcerais pas à rester ici pour votre bon plaisir.<em>

_Il quitta la pièce, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était close. Il rejoignit la jeune fille dans le jardin ou elle jouait avec son berger allemand._

__Chérie?_  
><em>_Oui papa?<em>  
><em>_Tu veux toujours voir le monde des hommes?<em>  
><em>_Bien sûr! Pourquoi?<em>  
><em>_On part demain.<em>  
><em>_Où?<em>  
><em>_Surprise!<em>

_Elle se sentait assez mal ce soir-là, contrecoup d'une pleine lune plus que lourde à supporter. Ses yeux la brûlaient, de larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir. Sa gorge s'enflammait, de cris de libérations qu'elle aurait aimé pousser, elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Elle n'avait que 18 ans et pourtant, elle pensait en avoir 20 de plus tant la fatigue et la rage qui l'habitait rongeait peu à peu sa joie de vivre qu'elle voyait partir comme les crépitements des bûches dans un feu de bois. Elle en avait assez de vivre enfermée dans une prison dorée, elle était heureuse de sortir du manoir de ses grands-parents._

__Mina? Tu es prête?_  
><em>_On fait quoi pour Touky?<em>  
><em>_Il monte dans la voiture, je vois mal ta grand-mère courir derrière lui. Les valises sont bien chargées? Tu es sure de n'avoir rien oublié?<em>  
><em>_Oui papa, j'ai vérifié. Maintenant, en voiture!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ma nouvelle histoire ;)<br>En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Une nouvelle vie..._

_Après quatre heures de route, la voiture s'engagea dans une allée puis s'arrêta devant une petite maison londonienne. Elle n'avait pas l'air très large mais très accueillante. Mina se retourna vers son père, les larmes aux yeux._

__Elle est magnifique!_  
><em>_Tu me rassures, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas, je pensais qu'une petite maison serait préférable.<em>  
><em>_Et tu as eu totalement raison.<em>  
><em>_On entre?<em>

_Il lui tendit les clés, et elle fut la première habitante depuis des décennies à entrer dans la petite maison. Les pièces n'étaient pas bien grandes et quelques travaux les attendaient mais elle était heureuse._

__Tu n'as pas tout vu._

_Il la guida jusqu'à un escalier et le descendit, entrainant sa fille derrière lui._

__J'ai pensé à cette maison parce que c'est une des seules du quartier à posséder une cave. Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant la prochaine pleine lune, et dès demain je la ferrais insonoriser._  
><em>Je ne tiens pas à ce que le quartier s'inquiète quant à des hurlements les soirs de pleine lune.<em>  
><em>_Je...ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tellement fantastique.<em>  
><em>_Que dirais-tu de décharger la voiture et d'aller faire quelques courses pour rendre cette maison un peu plus habitable?<em>

_Elle courut décharger ses affaires avant de choisir sa chambre. Le papier peint jauni par le temps se décollait à certains endroits, la peinture de la fenêtre était écaillée, le plancher était couvert de poussière et les araignées avaient élu domicile aux quatre coins de la pièce, pourtant malgré ça, elle se sentait bien ici, comme protégé dans un cocon. Sa chambre au manoir semblait si lointaine alors qu'elle venait juste de la quitter._

__Alors, tu as choisis?_  
><em>_Et bien j'hésite encore. D'habitude c'est Grand-mère qui s'occupe de choisir les couleurs.<em>  
><em>_Justement, je veux que tu choisisses tes couleurs, c'est ta chambre.<em>  
><em>_Hum...Vert pomme et gris?<em>  
><em>_C'est parti alors!<em>

__On commence par quoi?_  
><em>_Que dirais-tu d'enlever le papier peint?<em>

_Père et fille s'amusèrent à décoller le papier de la cuisine pendant que les ouvriers continuaient de bosser sur l'insonorisation de la cave. On voyait souvent les enfants du quartier approcher de la maison, et puis la voyant, ils s'éclipsèrent comme si ils étaient pris en faute. Elle souriait face à tant d'insouciance avant de se replonger dans ses sombres souvenirs._  
><em>Elle se vit jouant avec sa mère la veille d'une pleine lune, elle se vit galoper dans le jardin un chiot sur les talons, elle se vit pleurer la mort de sa mère, elle se vit enfermée derrière les grilles du manoir. Elle...Danger pour le monde humain...<em>

__Mina?_  
><em>_Oui Papa?<em>  
><em>_Tu devrais peut être sortir un peu, découvrir la ville?<em>  
><em>_Je...non ça ira, plus tard.<em>

_Il soupira de frustration, ils avaient eu tort de la couper du monde, elle refusait le contact des hommes, comme un petit animal peureux. Il se mit à pouffer face à sa réflexion, elle était tout sauf un petit animal peureux._

__Ça va?_  
><em>_Oui oui, je pensais à quelque chose.<em>  
><em>_Hum...d'accord.<em>

_En deux semaines de travaux, la maison fut totalement transformée, la cuisine était devenue plus fonctionnelle, le salon plus sobre n'en était pas moins accueillant, le vestibule était tellement vif que même le plus grincheux de tous les hommes retrouverait son sourire. Elle s'était appliquée à repeindre sa chambre, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir choisi cette pièce, sa petite alcôve bordée de fenêtre illuminait la pièce, elle pouvait s'assoir sur les banquettes préexistantes qu'elle avait recouvert d'un joli tissus vert pomme. C'était son jardin secret, un endroit où pétillait la vie, le contraire de son autre chambre, aussi froide que la glace._

* * *

><p><strong>Ondrata Zibethicu: <strong>Et voilà la suite des aventures de Mina ;)  
>Amuses toi bien :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Une nouvelle rencontre:_

__Je pense que tu devrais sortir._  
><em>_Mais...<em>  
><em>_Non, écoute, si je suis venu ici c'est pour toi, je pensais que te faire sortir du manoir serait bénéfique, mais j'ai l'impression que finalement c'était une mauvaise idée.<em>  
><em>_Je...j'ai peur de sortir.<em>  
><em>_Sort avec Touky, tu sais qu'il aime les balades.<em>  
><em>_Je...d'accord.<em>  
><em>_Prend ton portable, un peu d'argent, un plan et sa laisse.<em>  
><em>_Papa! Je sais ce que je dois prendre, t'en fais pas.<em>

_Elle avait finalement réussi à trouver un parc pas loin de sa nouvelle maison. Elle regardait les gens avec une grande fascination, les enfants couraient, faisaient de la balançoire, mangeaient des glaces qui fondaient doucement sous le soleil de juin. Touky était à ses pieds, sage, tout comme elle, peut-être avait-il compris qu'elle avait peur, que les gens pouvaient l'attaquer parce qu'elle était différente._  
><em>Les jeunes passaient en riant fort, se poussant, parlant de tout et de rien, les plus vieux restaient assis sur les bancs usés par le temps, donnant à manger aux pigeons et aux écureuils qui passaient par là. Elle sentait le soleil chauffer sa peau, l'air balayer sa robe d'été, l'odeur des pins et des chênes environnants remplir son nez d'une multitude d'essences. Le moindre son était capturé par ses oreilles sensibles, la respiration de Touky, les couinements des bébés écureuils, les piaillements des oisillons, le bruissement des feuilles, les bruits de pas venant vers elle.<em>

__Attention!_

_La chute fut inévitable, elle roula sur le côté alors que la forme s'écrasait au sol. A l'endroit-même où Mina se retrouvait quelques minutes avant. Cette dernière ouvrit doucement les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'espace d'un instant, la lumière se refléta dans les yeux du jeune homme, elle put ainsi remarquer toutes les nuances de vert qui parcourait son iris._  
><em>Elle se releva précipitamment avant d'attraper la laisse de Touky et de le tirer vers la sortie.<em>

__Et ben mec, je crois que tu lui as fait peur._

_Mina rentra chez elle paniqué, le cœur battant, son père arriva de la cuisine, un bol dans les mains, une cuillère dans la bouche._

__Mina? Qu'est ce qui se passe?_  
><em>_Je...Je ne sais pas.<em>  
><em>_Vient.<em>

_Il l'entraina dans le salon, avant d'aller lui chercher un bol de crème glacée à la framboise. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait entendu, ce qu'elle avait senti avec détail avant de passer à la rencontre qu'elle avait fait. Elle se sentait perdu, faible, elle attendait que son père l'aide à comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti._

__Tu n'aurais pas dû partir ma chérie, cet homme ou ce jeune homme plutôt t'aurait sûrement présenté des excuses et peut être même qu'il t'aurait invité à boire un verre..._  
><em>_Papa! Tu t'emballes là.<em>  
><em>_Oh oui. Excuse-moi, mais ma petite fille a eu un coup de foudre.<em>

_Il passa sa soirée à lui parler des relations, des hommes, des sujets plus délicats comme le sexe, elle comprit vite et sans rougir, comme si le corps n'était qu'un objet comme les autres._

* * *

><p><strong>Ondatra Zibethicus: <strong>Si je te dis la suite maintenant il n'y a plus d'histoire! Tu vas le découvrir au fur et à mesure patience ;) J'espère que ça te plaira.

Si j'écris en italique c'est juste parce que c'est ce qui se rapproche d'une écriture manuscrite.  
>Ne pas avoir de reviews ne me pose aucun problème t'en fais pas =)<p>

A plus tard,

Mebd


	4. Chapter 4

_Chap 4 : La Pleine lune : _

__On se voit demain ma puce...tu veux que Touky reste avec toi?_  
><em>_Non prends le, tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas quand je me transforme.<em>

_Elle vit le soleil se coucher, la nuit se lever et la lune prendre possession du ciel. Après un dernier regard pour l'astre, elle alla s'assoir dans un coin. Peu à peu bras et jambes se couvrirent d'une fourrure noire et douce, son visage s'allongea laissant place à un museau hypersensible, ses oreilles et ses dents s'allongèrent, une queue touffue prit place dans un bruit de vêtements déchirés, de jappements douloureux et de gestes confus. Elle vit le regard de son père à travers l'oculus percé dans la porte._

__Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir, tu le sais, nous ne sommes plus au manoir, je ne peux pas te laisser faire...Pardonne moi._

_Elle resta là, seule dans le noir. Faiblement éclairée par les rayons lunaires, la pièce avait un aspect terrifiant. Elle commençait à pousser de faibles couinements, quand bientôt, la lune fut à son apogée Mina se mit à hurler à la mort, le loup prenait peu à peu le contrôle. Demain serait bien pire. Quand le jour commença à poindre, elle retrouva forme humaine avec pour seule mélodie ses gémissements et les craquements de ses os. Elle patienta quelques heures avant d'avoir retrouvé la totalité de son corps, elle sentait chaque fibre musculaire, chaque veine, chaque nerf la brûler d'un effort aussi violent. Son cœur reprenait une course normale, lui aussi était malmené dans ces moments-là. Parfois elle se demandait ce qui serait arrivé si elle avait été cardiaque. Peut-être serait-elle morte sous la violence de sa première transformation, peut être que son « pouvoir » ne se serait pas manifesté, la laissant vivre comme une jeune fille normale...Elle ne le saurait jamais pour son plus grand malheur._

__Tu n'as pas faim on dirait._  
><em>_Je n'ai pas couru cette nuit.<em>

_Son père baissa la tête sous le poids de la culpabilité, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir, ses instincts auraient été trop forts, et elle aurait pu mordre n'importe qui. Alors oui il avait bien agit, mais d'un côté il s'en voulait d'avoir quitté le manoir. Là au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retenir pour courir et parfois Touky l'accompagnait souvent dans ses balades nocturnes. Enfin ça, c'était quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Il veillait sur elle comme il l'aurait fait pour ses propres chiots._

__T'en fais pas Papa, je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais c'est la ville ici, je ne peux décemment pas me promener comme ça dans les rues. Tu as bien agis._

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire prouvant ainsi qu'elle allait bien pour le premier jour d'une pleine lune, deux jours à supporter ces transformations parasites. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien, comme si hier n'était jamais arrivé. Elle avait dormi quelques heures avant ce qu'elle appelait « l'Apogée » et quelques heures après. Même si courir lui était désormais proscrit, elle était ravie de pouvoir se reposer avant et après ses transmutations._

__Je sors un peu avec Touky._  
><em>_Fait bien attention.<em>  
><em>_Promis.<em>

_Elle se rendit dans le même parc que lors de son arrivée, sauf que cette fois, elle avait prévu un sac_

_avec un encas, un bon livre, sa couverture et une bouteille d'eau. Elle s'allongerait à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, profiterait de la belle journée et rentrerait chez elle affronter une fois de plus la morsure de la lune. Oui vraiment cette journée s'annonçait très bonne, et peut être qu'elle reverrait le jeune homme de la dernière fois._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Ondatra Zibethicus:** _C'est beaucoup plus amusant si je coupe au moment où commence l'action, où serait la frustration sinon? Et puis ça vous force à revenir lire.  
>Il parait qu'il faut faire bosser le lecteur ;)<em>

_N'hésite pas à laisser tes hypothèses =)_

_A plus tard! _  
><em><br>_


End file.
